


A Little Mixup

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: AND SORRY THIS IS CHEESY AF, Other, a bit implied josher, like its up to u if they are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3962116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh and Tyler go shopping for a certain floral kimono, a slight mixup happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Mixup

**Author's Note:**

> This my first fic and it's v v v cheesy so sorry oops. My next ones should be better.
> 
> (ALSO SORRY ABOUT THE SHIT TITLE)
> 
> (Also s/o to my friend Leslie for helping me with grammar and spelling)

“So where to you wanna go next?” Josh said, putting on his sunglasses as they stepped out of the building. Tyler looked around the outlet mall, seeing what shops were around. Then he spotted Forever 21. He had been wanting to go every since he saw this lady at one of their concerts wearing this really cool floral kimono

“Uhh could we go in..Forever 21?” Tyler asked a bit apprehensive, not sure how’d Josh would react for going into a ‘girl’ store. Josh thought for a moment then nodded, smiling. 

“Sure.” He said cooly as they headed towards the store. 

A rush of cool air hit them as they opened the doors and stepped in the store, already seeing the store was pretty busy. A store clark walked up to them, a smile plastered on her face. 

“Hi! Do you need help finding anything today?” She asked, the keychain on her neck swinging slightly as she talked. Josh had walked off, looking at a wallet at one of the tables.  
“Uhh yeah…Do you have any uh…floral kimonos?” Tyler said, feeling incredibly awkward. 

“Oh yeah! They should be in the ‘nightwear’ section.” She said, pointing to the back corner section of the store. 

“Buying something special for you and your wife, huh?” She said, winking at him. 

“U-uh yeah I don’t know.” He stuttered, awkwardly walking past her. He headed to where she had pointed and found himself surround by women, giving him weird glances. Tyler looked at the ground, avoiding their looks and headed to where he saw the kimono. He looked up at the rack where it was hanging and smiled. Tyler didn’t care it was women’s clothes, he just cared if he looked good in it. He reached to grab it when he heard Josh say 

“Hey Tyler, what section are you in?” He panicked a bit, grabbing what he thought was the kimono and hurriedly ran out of the ‘nightwear’ section.

“Uh over here!” He said, looking at some shoes. “Oh! There you are” Josh said smiling, then he saw what Tyler was holding. 

“Uh Tyler..what you got there?” Josh grinned, trying to hold back his laughter. Tyler looked at him, confused, before he saw what he was holding. He blushed, looking at the white lacey lingerie in his hand. 

“Oh my god..” He whispered, feeling completely embarrassed. Josh covered his mouth to stop from laughing, but failed horribly.

“Oh shut up, I didn't meant to grab this!” Tyler said, looking away, face still red as a tomato.

“Look Tyler, I don’t care what you wear but uh this might be a little too much on stage” Josh said in between laughs. Tyler shoved Josh playfully, still too embarrassed to speak. Tyler crossed his arms, staring at the ground.  
“If you wanna spice it up though, just tell me.” Josh said winking, making Tyler blush even darker.

“Oh my god you’re the worst.. “ Tyler murmured, hanging the lingerie on a different rack. Josh bursted out laughing again, getting some dirty looks from the women around them. Tyler hurried off to the nightwear section, grabbing the kimono and walking back where Josh was, still blushing. 

“THIS is what I was trying to get.” He grumbled, holding up the floral kimono and avoiding Josh's eyes. He was trying to calm down from his laughter fits but when he was somewhat calm, he studied it for a minute before smiling.

“Oh that’s actually really cool looking. I think it’d suit you well!” 

“Really?” Tyler said surprised.

“Y-you don’t think it’s weird because its..you know..” Tyler said, trailing off. 

“Lingerie?” Josh asked confused. 

“No! It’s not lingerie, because it’s women’s clothing..” He asked, avoiding Josh’s eyes again.

“I don’t thinks it weird, I think people should wear what they want.” Josh said shrugging. Tyler’s eyes lit up. 

“Really? I was uh kinda nervous because I don’t know wear you stand on that stuff..” He saids shrugging.

“Nah, It you should wear what you want.” Josh smiled. Tyler grinned at him and headed to the cashier. 

“Will this be all?” She asked, smiling. “Yup.” He said.  
“It’s so nice to see men coming in here to buy things for their girlfriends and wives.” The clerk said as she scanned his items.

“It’s actually for me.” Tyler murmured. “Oh.." Was all she said, giving him a dirty look. Tyler was far too happy to notice.  
Once they were out of the store, Josh turned to him.   
“Put it on!” He said, grinning. 

“Huh?” Tyler asked confused.

“You’re kimono, I wanna see you with it on.” Josh said excitedly.

“Oh!” Tyler said, reaching into his bag. He quickly pulled it on, feeling the loose material rub against his skin softly. 

“That looks really good on you, I’m jealous.” Josh laughed. Tyler blushed a bit, picking up his bag again.


End file.
